1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bone drill machine for surgery, and more particularly to a drill bit locking apparatus and a drill bit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a surgical operation, skull drills, milling cutters and milling drills are often used to open a skull. The skull drill comprises a main machine, a speed reducer, a locking seat and a drill bit. The drill head comprises a front blade portion and a rear transmission rod. The locking seat is threadedly connected to the front of the speed reducer. The drill head is inserted through the locking seat and connected with the power output of the speed reducer. The function of the locking seat is to engage with the transmission rod, preventing the drill head from disengagement during working. The existing locking apparatus provides engaging hooks to lock. It is inconvenient for installation and not easy for use.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.